


The Ties of Friendship

by KeybladeDetweiler



Series: Secrets of the Disney World [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey, Gravity Falls, Jonny Quest, Kingdom Hearts, Recess
Genre: Crossover, Gen, OC, OC X CANON
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various friendship/platonic love oriented oneshots featuring the characters of Secrets of the Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This first oneshot takes place sometime pre/post SotDW IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang screws up while Ortensia is taking a group photo, and they decide to make it up to her.

"Hold still! All of you!"

"Ugh! There's no room!"

"Scoot over a little, will ya?"

The group of fifteen youths were rearranging themselves as they stood in front of the castle. Ortensia wanted a group photo taken (Supposedly for Christmas cards), and she wanted to get it over with before they headed out into the rest of the park.

"Oh, come on now! I just want one perfect picture of all of you. Is that too much to ask?" Ortensia asked, looking at them with disdain.

"There are fifteen of us. It's not that easy to take a picture of fifteen people." Jordan said from the back of the group, where he stood with his sister, Alex. "Have you ever tried taking a picture of this many people before?"

"Not exactly. But I'm trying it now. Come on everyone; stay still."

"Spinelli is stepping on my feet with her boots!" Vince complained.

"Why don't you just back up?" Ortensia asked.

"Then I'll bump into Jonny."

"Jonny, would you mind scooting a little closer to Alex so that Vince can back up?"

"Okay." Jonny said, before scooting a little closer to the girl. He blushed slightly. Vince then backed up.

"All right, that looks perfect!" Ortensia said. "Now just hold it, and…wait. Riku, look at the camera."

The sliver-haired boy's attention snapped to her. "Sorry; I thought I saw something over there."

"You can look at it later. Look at the camera right now."

Riku focused on the camera, and Ortensia got ready to take the picture again.

"All right. Say "Magic!""

"Magic!"

Just as she snapped the picture, Ortensia realized that Kairi had been looking off in the same direction as Riku had been, and Jordan had ducked down to grab something.

"Kairi! Jordan!"

"What? Oh, sorry." The redhead replied, smiling apologetically. "I didn't know we were taking the picture."

"I dropped my phone." Jordan said, frowning.

Ortensia sighed. "One more time…"

"Sorry to cut in, but if we don't start getting around the park now, we won't be able to keep to our schedule." Dipper interrupted, waving the schedule that Ortensia had given to everyone in the air.

"Oh well. I guess this will have to do." The cat sighed, flipping through the camera's gallery to find the picture. She discovered that Riku had looked away from the camera again, just before the picture had been snapped. She rubbed her forehead.

"Go on and go. It's fine. Have fun."

* * *

 "Okay, you guys ready?" Jordan asked, holding his camera up.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Alex replied.

They all stood together in a group hug, ready to re-take the picture.

"Okay, say "Oswald!""

"Oswald!"

Jordan took the photo, and then quickly sent it to Ortensia's phone. The group then headed off to meet up with the adults for dinner.

* * *

 Ortensia was checking the group in for their dinner when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out to check it, and found the group hug picture that the kids had taken earlier. Along with it, there was a message that said:

_Sorry for screwing up your picture. Hope this makes up for it._

_\- The "kids"_

Ortensia looked up from her phone, ran over, and hugged all fifteen of them at once.

"Thank you."


	2. A (Board) Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Sora, Dipper, and Jonny play a game of Scroogopoly.

"Aw man. "Go directly to jail. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred McDuck Bucks." Darn." Alex threw the card across the board before moving her piece to the "Jail" space. They were playing  _Scroogopoly_ , Scrooge McDuck's variation on  _Monopoly_. **  
**

"Don't worry Alex; I've got a "Get Out of Jail Free" card; I can give it to you to bail you out!" Jonny said. "Well…I'll give it to you if you'll give me a hundred McDuck Bucks."

"No thanks; I'll just stick with rolling for doubles." Alex said as she handed the dice to Dipper, who rolled. He got six.

"One, two, three, four, five…not again!" Dipper groaned upon seeing where he had landed.

"What'd you land on?" Sora asked, peeing over at Dipper's piece.

"Scrooge's Income Tax. Again!"

"Well, put the two hundred in the middle of the board and move on." Alex said.

"If I keep landing on it every time I pass go, I'll never be able to keep the two hundred I get for passing go." Dipper complained as he tossed the faux money onto the board and handed the dice to Sora. "This is the fifth time it's happened; it's a vicious cycle."

"I'm sure you won't land on it next time." Sora said as he rolled. After moving his piece ten spaces, he found that he had landed on the Duckberg Airport. Jonny, who had snatched up all of the transportation deeds within the first few rounds, looked at him.

"How much do I owe you?" Sora sighed, looking through his McDuck Bucks.

"Let's see…I own all four, so…five hundred McDuck Bucks."

Sora reluctantly handed him the five hundred McDuck Bucks bill, and the dice.

Jonny rolled, and then moved his piece. He ended up in the visiting center for the jail.

"Hi Alex!" he said jokingly, as though he actually was visiting her in prison.

"Hi Jonny." Alex smirked as she went along with it. "Get me out, please?"

"My offer of a hundred McDuck Bucks for my pardon card still stands."

"I'd rather pay the extra four hundred to get out." Alex said, taking the dice from him. As she shook them, she whispered, "Come on, doubles."

When she rolled, she found that she had gotten a five and a one. She glumly tossed the dice to Dipper.

The boys each took their turns, and when it came time for Alex's, she took the dice and shook them hard, for a long time.

"Come on, roll already." Sora said.

"Yeah, you're rolling like Mabel does." Dipper added, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry; I  _really_  want those doubles." Alex said before she finally tossed the dice. She got a five and a six.

"Ah! So close!" she said, pounding her fist on the carpet.

"You can still buy my card." Jonny said, waving the little pass in front of her.

"Is it still a hundred McDuck Bucks?"

"Two fifty. You should have bought it when it was only a hundred."

"Fine." Alex huffed as she handed the money to him and took the card. "It's better than paying five hundred."

She then moved eleven spaces, and landed on the one space she needed to complete the set she had.

"Ooh, Duckberg Lake. I'll take it." She extended the money for it to Dipper, who was the banker.

"Wait!" Jonny said suddenly.

"What?" Alex asked as she and Dipper looked at him.

"I'll pay you five hundred McDuck Bucks if you don't buy that space."

"No deal. Uh…why don't you want me to buy it?"

"Well…I need something else to sell to you later on since I sold you that "Get Out of Jail Free" card already."

"Oh. Well, sorry. I'm buying it from the bank." She handed the money to Dipper, who gave her the deed. "And just to add a little sting…I'll take three houses for this set." She put six hundred McDuck Bucks in the middle of the board, and Dipper handed her three houses for her properties.

"Shoot." Jonny sighed.

In a few rounds, Alex's houses had turned into hotels. And unfortunately, Jonny had landed on one.

"Five thousand McDuck bucks please." She grinned.

"I'm out." Jonny said, handing all of his money over to her.

"You're not even going to sell anything for extra money?" Dipper asked.

"Nope. I'm done. I don't even think all of my properties are worth that much anyway."

"Ok then. You're out. Now it's down to me, Alex, and Sora."

On her next turn, Alex got a card with a regrettable announcement.

"Pay five hundred McDuck Bucks for every house, and one thousand McDuck bucks for every hotel!" she cried. Aside from her three hotels, she had also begun to build houses on her other row of properties.

"Drat!" said a voice that was not Alex's, but the Magic Mirror Spirit's. They turned to look at him in the mirror of Alex's vanity.

"What's that all about?" Alex asked. "I'm the one who should be saying "Drat!"."

"Prescott and I were betting on which one of you would win, and I bet on you." The Mirror Spirit said. "Now I have to tell Prescott he's the best Gremlin of them all for a whole week!"

"Why were you betting on us?" Dipper asked.

"We didn't have anything else to do." The Mirror sighed. "It was Prescott's idea; not mine."

"That's right." The Gremlin said, appearing from out of nowhere. "Now, Mirror. Who's the greatest Gremlin of them all?"

"You, Prescott." The Mirror sighed.

"Okay then…" Dipper said, a little weirded out. "Back to the game."

"It's almost been two hours…maybe you two should just count out your money and see who has more." Alex said.

"Good idea." Dipper said, and he and Sora began to count out their funds.

When they had finished counting, they found that Sora, who hadn't done too much spending and had landed on the "Free Funds" space a number of times, had won.

"All right!" Sora cheered. "That means I get to be banker next game!"

"Good for you." Jonny said with a nod.

"Yeah, great." Dipper said. "How about we watch a movie next? Or at least play something different. I'm getting tired of this game."

"But we've only played one game." Sora frowned.

"Well, one game of  _Scroogopoly_  is enough to tire anyone out." Alex said. "Dipper's idea sounds good. But since you won, you can pick what we do next." She smiled at Sora.

He grinned. "Let's have a pillow fight!"


	3. The Lost Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex loses the ring Sora gave her, and some of her friends help her hunt it down.

Alex was scouring the beach frantically. She brushed away sand with her hand, hoping to find the lost item.

Kairi noticed how frantic she was and knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong Alex? Did you lose something?" she asked.

"The ring Sora gave me. The chain I had it on broke, and it fell somewhere on the beach. I can't find it anywhere." Alex replied, still searching for the lost treasure.

"Oh no! Don't worry; I'll help you find it." Kairi said reassuringly. She then began searching for the ring as well.

The girls slowly crawled along the beach until they bumped into Spinelli and T.J., who were making a sandcastle.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Spinelli snapped.

"Sorry; we're looking for Alex's ring." Kairi replied.

"You mean the one Sora gave her?" T.J. asked. "Hold on; we'll help you."

Soon, T.J. and Spinelli were on the ground hunting as well. The four of them pressed on, digging around for the ring.

"I don't see it anywhere." Spinelli said. "Maybe it fell into the ocean."

"Don't say that!" Alex cried.

"Yeah. It has to be here somewhere." Kairi added. "Don't worry Alex; we'll find it."

Mabel, who was bouncing along the beach as she hunted for seashells, noticed them.

"What're you looking for?" she asked. "Treasure? Or are you looking for seashells, like me?"

"Alex lost her ring. The one from Sora."

"Oh, treasure! I'll help you!" Mabel then got down beside them and started looking for it as well.

After about half an hour, they had still not found the ring, and were starting to get tired of looking for it.

"Let's face it. It was either dropped in the ocean, or someone picked it up." Spinelli said. "It's not on the beach."

"Can't you help for five more minutes? This ring means a lot to me. I have to find it!" Alex pouted.

"All right, fine. Five more minutes. Then, I'm out of here."

The five of them continued crawling along the beach, when suddenly…

"Uh…guys?"

They stopped in their tracks and looked up to see Jonny standing there, holding the silver ring in his hand.

Alex sat up quickly. "Jonny! You found it! Where was it?" she asked, her hand outstretched towards him.

"I saw you drop it a while back, and I've been trying to find you so I could give it back." The boy replied, dropping the ring into her hand.

Alex stood up and hugged him. "Thanks for finding it for me." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "No problem."

Spinelli stood up and brushed the sand off of her one-piece bathing suit.

"So…all that crawling around in the sand was for nothing?" she asked, frowning.

"I guess so." Alex said. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's no big deal." Kairi said. "We just wanted to help, that's all."

"Yeah. Besides, crawling around on the sand was a lot of fun!" Mabel said. "I found a bunch of cool seashells! And this hermit crab!" She lifted up the crustacean to show it to them.

"Yeah, fun for you maybe. I just got sand in my swimsuit." Spinelli huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for looking you guys." Alex said, smiling at them.

"Of course. Anytime you lose something, just let us know. We'll start looking for it ASAP." T.J. said with a nod. "I bet even the rest of the guys will help."

After Alex tucked the ring away in her bag, the others headed back to what they had been doing before. She decided to do something fun with Jonny.

"Hey, Jonny…race you to that rock!" Alex pointed to a large rock farther down the beach.

"You're on!"


	4. Ice Cream in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes out to get ice cream together, but an unexpected rainstorm changes things around.

The group was at the mall to get some of the tastiest ice cream around. They stood crowded together inside the tiny ice cream shop, looking into the cases at the cold dessert's many flavors. After a minute, a man came to the counter to take their orders. He looked at Riku expectantly, since he was the oldest and the one most likely to have the money.

"We'll have fifteen cones." Riku said, handing the cashier a fifty-dollar bill. The man looked at him, slightly surprised, before taking the money and going back to his register. Another man came to the counter to do the scooping. T.J. and co. were the first to step up and order.

"I'll have a scoop of cookie dough, please." T.J. said, pointing to the flavor inside the case. In a minute, he was given his cone.

"Chocolate chip for me." Vince said, receiving his cone shortly afterward.

"I'll take that too, but make it minty." Spinelli said.

The man gave her a confused glance.

"Mint chocolate chip, genius."

"Hey, be nice to him Spinelli." Sora came over and elbowed her as he scolded her.

"Yeah, or you can forget about your ice cream." Riku added with a small laugh.

"All right, fine. Mint chocolate chip,  _please_." The girl begrudgingly corrected herself.

"I'll have a single scoop of cookies and cream, please." Gretchen said, stepping forward.

The girls were handed their cones in a matter of minutes.

"And I will have strawberry!" Mikey said.

Kairi quickly appeared beside him. "That's my favorite!" she said to him, smiling. To the man taking the orders, she said, "I'll have a scoop of strawberry too."

"The rest of the gang doesn't like strawberry." Mikey said to Kairi as they were handed their cones. "I'm glad I know someone who likes it."

Kairi laughed. "Me too. Sora and Riku don't like it either. I don't know why."

"I'll have a scoop of vanilla." Dipper said.

"Rainbow sherbert!" Mabel twirled around beside him.

"You like rainbow sherbert too? I should have known." Alex ran over to her. "Y'know, I thought I was alone on that. Jordan thinks it's tacky. He likes rocky road."

"It's her favorite." Dipper said. "She's loved it since we were kids. No idea why; it's too sweet for me."

"It tastes like rainbows, bro! Couldn't you tell?" Mabel's eyes grew wide and sparkled a little. "It's perfection!"

"I guess I just can't handle rainbows." Dipper laughed.

"I'll take rainbow sherbert too." Alex said, putting her hand in the air a little.

After they were given their cones, Sora spoke up.

"I'll have chocolate. With rainbow sprinkles!" he said excitedly.

"Ooh!" Mabel quickly turned back around. "I want sprinkles too!"

"Mabel, you have a whole container of those back home! Remember when Grunkle Stan gave them to you?" Dipper said.

"I ate all of those already. Besides, I want some on my ice cream!"

"Guys, take it easy. Toppings are extra." Riku said, trying to calm the girl and teen down.

"Aww, come on Riku. Sprinkles are awesome!" Sora protested.

"Fine." Riku laughed, rolling his eyes. "Who wants sprinkles besides Sora and Mabel? Anyone?"

No one answered; all of them were content with topping-free ice cream.

"All right then." Riku took fifty cents from the change he'd been given and gave it back to the cashier. "I'll go ahead and order: I'd like vanilla as well."

Sora and Riku soon received their cones, and sprinkles were added to Mabel's cone.

"All right, who's left?" asked the ice cream scooper.

Gus quietly came out of the group and said, "I'd like chocolate, please."

"Here you go." He was handed a cone.

"Thanks!" he brightened up considerably.

Jonny and Hadji then came forward. "I'll have peanut butter swirl." Jonny said. "How 'bout you, Haj?"

"I'll have butterscotch." The boy said.

The boys were then handed their cones.

Finally, it was Ven's turn to get his ice cream. "Ok, let's see…" the boy peered into the cases, looking at each flavor. "Uh…do you have Double Crunch?"

"Never heard of it."

"How about Honey Bunny?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Spark Lemon?"

T.J. then cut in "Uh, Ven…where are all these flavors from? I've never heard of them."

A wave of realization hit Ven. "Oh, yeah. Of course." He rubbed his neck and then smiled sheepishly at the slightly annoyed cashier. "Sorry about that. Can I have a scoop of cotton candy ice cream?"

"Sure thing."

Once Ven had gotten his cone, the group left the shop.

"Ven, you never did tell us where those flavors were from." Dipper said.

"Yeah. They sound kinda crazy. Where can you get 'em?" Jonny asked.

"They're from Disney Town. I should take you guys to get some sometime; they're really yummy!" Ven said with a grin before taking a lick of his cotton candy ice cream.

As the group headed for the exit, they saw that outside, the sky had grown very dark.

"I think it's raining outside." Kairi said. "Maybe we should wait for it to let up."

"Oswald said he would have the bus out there to pick us up in a few minutes. We can wait a little while out there." Riku said. "Come on guys."

The group went outside and stayed under the cover above the outdoor ticket booths at the movie theater. They ate their ice cream and talked as they waited. Soon, they saw Oswald's bus coming around the corner, and began to head over to it. Before the bus made it next to the covered area, however, it stopped about a yard away.

"Why'd he stop?" asked Gus, who had just taken another lick of his chocolate ice cream.

"I think the area in front of the theater is a no bus zone." Dipper said. "Looks like we'll be walking."

"Walking?! In the rain? But our ice cream will melt!" Spinelli complained.

"We'll be fine. It's only a yard." Vince said, shrugging it off.

"Easy for you to say; you're a fast runner."

"We'll be fine, guys. Let's all stay together and run at the same time so no one gets left behind, ok?" Riku asked.

Everyone nodded.

They all then joined hands; some, however, had to hold onto wrists that held ice cream. Once they were all ready, they ran out into the storm. They bolted forward, holding on tightly to one another. Ice cream melted onto arms and clothes. Some of them got closer together to try and stay dry. When they arrived at the bus, they were all soaking wet. They squeezed their way onto the vehicle, all of them eager to get inside where it was dry. Once they were all onboard and the doors were closed, Oswald took a look at them. They were all laughing.

"Whoah. You guys look  _awful_." The rabbit said, surprised.

"We just got a little wet, that's all." Ven laughed.

"Yeah. But the important thing is, our ice cream survived!" Gus stuck his cone in the air, and the others followed suit. Their ice cream was melting quite a bit, but it was still edible and had managed to stay on the cones, for the most part.

Oswald laughed. "That's good. Well, take your seats you guys. We've gotta get going."

Everyone sat down together and continued eating their ice cream cones, still laughing about their run in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ice cream flavors for each of the characters are my headcanons (or, in the case of Alex and Jordan's faves, canons :P) for their favorite flavors. T.J. and co.'s faves were actually flavors that a friend of mine came up with, Riku, Sora, and Kairi were my personal picks for their faves, and Dipper and Mabel's my brother and I came up with (Rainbow sherbert just screams Mabel). Jonny and Hadji were just random choices and Alex and Jordan's were flavors that made me think of them.
> 
> I just had to have Ven try and ask for flavors from Disney Town. It was too fun to pass up. The Milky Way flavor from BBS is described as tasting like cotton candy, so I decided to have him order cotton candy ice cream in the end.


	5. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Alex have a sleepover, and spend the night watching horror movies.

Dipper and Alex were sitting in Stan's chair in the Mystery Shack living room, with a blanket on top of them, and a bowl of chips on their laps. They were watching the 24/7 Movie channel on the old TV, waiting for the horror movie block.  
  
"This was a much better idea than camping out." Alex said, taking a sip of her soda. "No creepy old shacks or shapeshifters."  
  
"Yeah." Dipper agreed. "But I wish they'd turn down the music." He nodded towards the stairwell to the attic, where Mabel and her friends Candy and Grenda were blasting one of Sev'ral Times' songs and scream-singing along.  
  
"How often do they have sleepovers?" Alex asked, turning back to Dipper.  
  
"Every other day, almost. Stan doesn't care when they have it. He's always got stuff to do." He replied. "And it never involves the shack, oddly enough."  
  
"So you don't know what he does when he leaves?"  
  
"Nope. But I want to find out. I'm surprised he's not here right now." He laughed a little as he nodded to the TV, where  _The Duchess Approves_  was finishing up.  
  
"This is his favorite movie?" Alex giggled. "Wow."  
  
Once the movie had ended, a small promo came on announcing that it was time for the nighttime horror movie block, and that the first movie would be  _Attack of the Nachos_. At this, Alex pushed the bowl of chips, which happened to be cheesy nacho chips, towards Dipper.  
  
"What? You think this movie is actually going to be scary enough to make you afraid of nachos?" he laughed.  
  
"You never know. It might be like this movie called  _The Bunnies_  that I saw. I thought it would be a cute movie about cute bunnies. But it was actually about how some killer bunnies took over a whole town." She said. "I had rabbit related nightmares for a whole month. I couldn't even look at one without screaming."  
  
"It was that scary?"  
  
"Yup. Which is why I'm not taking any chances with the nachos."  
  
After a few minutes of it, they found that the movie was not nearly as scary as she thought it might be.  
  
"This movie is cheesier than the nachos we're eating." Dipper said, laughing.  
  
"You said it. A bunch of nachos start taking revenge on humans for crushing them. How stupid!" Alex agreed.  
  
 _Crunch_.  
  
They turned to see that the sound had come from Soos, who upon entering the room, had accidentally stepped on a nacho that had fallen to the floor. They looked at one another, and then Dipper turned to Soos and said, in a panicked voice,  
  
"Oh no! You stepped on a nacho, Soos!"  
  
"Yeah. I do that all the time dudes. What's wrong?" Soos replied.  
  
"Don't you know? The nachos take revenge on people who step on them!" Alex cried, trying to suppress her laughter.  
  
"Dude, really?! Then the things I've heard about the nacho revolutions are true!"  
  
"You bet they are! Run Soos! Before the nachos get you!" Dipper cried.  
  
At this, Alex began throwing a few nachos at Soos, who screamed and ran out of the room. The two laughed, high-fiving after he was gone.  
  
"That was sweet." Alex said.  
  
"Yeah it was!" Dipper nodded.  
  
They continued watching the lame movie. As they did, Dipper suddenly realized something.  
  
"You know, now that I think about it…one of these nachos could be…him." His eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Who?" Alex asked.  
  
"Bill."  
  
"Bill? Who's he?"  
  
"He's this demon triangle guy that got into Stan's mind once to try and steal the combination to his safe." Dipper explained, showing her Bill's page in Journal #3.  
  
Alex pulled a nacho from the bowl and placed it over Bill's picture. It was a perfect fit.  
  
"So…Stan's mind was attacked by a demon nacho?" she laughed.  
  
"He wasn't a nacho. He was just a triangle guy." Dipper frowned.  
  
"Ok, a triangle guy. Well…it sounds weird."  
  
"It was! He's dangerous, see? The book says not to summon him at all costs!"  
  
"Is he planning on coming after you or Stan again?"  
  
"I don't know. He said he would be watching us."  
  
"Okay…well, since the next movie coming on is  _Attack of the Nachos 2_ , we should probably change the channel. I'm not in the mood for more evil nachos." Alex said, grabbing the remote and beginning to flip through channels. She stopped on a different movie channel, which had its own horror block. The current movie was  _Night of the Living Teddy Bear_.  
  
"Ok, this sounds worse than the nachos." Dipper folded his arms and leaned back. "Are you sure there isn't another movie channel we can watch?"  
  
"Let me check…" Alex said as she began looking for the remote. She found that it had slid off the chair and was now on the floor in front of the TV. She got up and went to grab it, and upon looking up at the movie, screamed and ran back and jumped onto the chair before covering herself up with the blanket. She knocked down the nachos in the process.  
  
Dipper, who had been reaching for his soda at the time and hadn't been paying much attention to the movie, looked to see what had scared her. In seconds, he was under the blanket with her, clinging to her as she clung to him.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to sleep tonight." He said, shuddering.  
  
"It's not like we needed to or anything." Alex added.  
  
After a few minutes, they decided to start watching the movie again, hoping that the worst of it was over.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
They decided to just try to watch the movie, covering their eyes when anything too horrifying to handle happened. Soos came in to check on them for a moment, but was scared away not by the movie, but by the nachos all over the floor.  
  
"The nacho revolution is at hand!" he screamed, running past Stan, who had just come in with some pizzas for the sleepovers.  
  
"Crazy…" Stan muttered as he walked over to his chair. "Pizza." He said, placing the box on the two youngsters' laps.  
  
"Thanks Grunkle Stan." Dipper said quietly and nervously.  
  
"What's wrong with you kids? You two and Soos look scared to death."  
  
"Movie." Alex said, nodding to the TV. "Killer teddy bear."  
  
"Killer teddy bear?" Stan looked at the TV. "Oh; you're watching horror flicks." He sighed. "Then why is Soos screaming about nachos?"  
  
They didn't answer; instead, they began to hug each other as the evil teddy bear came onscreen again.  
  
"Yeesh…the stuff you kids watch nowadays. I'll never understand it." Stan rolled his eyes as he headed up to the attic to give Mabel and her friends the other pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might need to read my GF fic "The Shifter In the Shack" to get what Alex meant by "No creepy old shacks or shapeshifters."


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comforts Jonny after a particularly dark nightmare.

Jonny woke up sweating and breathing heavily. The dream…actually more of a nightmare, had terrified him. After what he had seen, he probably wouldn't be able to manage falling asleep again. Regardless of this, he tried to fall back asleep anyway, but was awoken abruptly when the nightmare returned in full force. He sat up, now on the verge of tears. He definitely couldn't sleep now, and knew he could only do one thing. He quietly got out of the bed he was sharing with his brother, Hadji, and tiptoed across the floor. He slowly opened the door into the other half of the hotel suite, and walked inside. He then navigated the room of sleeping girls until he came to Alex's bed. He tapped her shoulder a few times. She woke up and turned over to look at him.

"What is it now-oh, Jonny! What's wrong?" she asked, noticing how nervous he looked.

"I…had a nightmare." He replied meekly. "An awfully bad nightmare."

The girl sat up and scooted over a little before patting the spot on the bed beside her. Jonny sat down.

"What happened in it?" Alex asked.

"Uh…well…it started out as a memory. Of me and my Mom together."

Alex put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was of one of the days when she was teaching me to water ski, and she was driving the hydrofoil along, and we were having fun. But then…"

"What happened next?"

Tears began to emerge from his eyes. One managed to escape, and fell down his cheek, and soon, more followed.

"W-well, t-then…" he tried to remain calm, but couldn't, and he was soon sobbing hard. Alex pulled him into a close hug, and he continued.

"T-then, something came out of the water and tipped over the hydrofoil, and sent her into the water. It grabbed hold of her, and started pulling her down. She was calling out to me, asking me to help her, but I couldn't, and she…" he sobbed, trailing off.

Alex could tell what happened next, and she hugged him tighter. "It's okay, it's okay. It was just a dream." She patted his back, trying to soothe him. She decided to then ask, "Is…that how she died?"

Jonny pulled out of her hug and looked at her, tears still brimming in his eyes. "No. She died sick, in the hospital." He sniffled. "But…it felt so real. I felt so helpless."

"I know the feeling." Alex said, thinking back to many dark and heavy nightmares she had had in the past.

"I can't go back to sleep; the nightmare keeps coming back." He continued. "Can you help me?"

"Maybe…you could try thinking of happier times you had with your Mom?"

"I guess, but…what if the nightmare comes back?"

"If it comes back, you come back and see me. Okay?"

"All right."

She gave him one last hug, and then he left the room. Once he was back in his room, he lay back down in bed and tried to go back to sleep. But the nightmare returned again. In a flash he was back at Alex's bedside.

"It didn't work."

Alex sat up. "Okay," She said, before scooting over again. She patted the space next to her and continued. "You can stay here with me until morning. Since you can't sleep, I'll stay awake with you."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She nodded.

"Okay…" He sat down on the bed beside her, and she put her arm around him.

They spent the rest of the night awake, talking quietly, keeping each other company, and keeping Jonny's nightmares at bay.


End file.
